


Can We Go?

by AmaUzume



Series: Wally and Artemis's Awesome Weekend Adventure [1]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Comic Conventions, Cons, Conventions, Dick Grayson Gets A Mention, F/M, Spitfire - Freeform, Star Wars References, comic books
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 10:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaUzume/pseuds/AmaUzume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally tries convince Artemis to attend a comic book conventions with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can We Go?

**Author's Note:**

> This a X-post from my Tumblr.
> 
> I had this germ of an idea for days and finally decided to write it down so it’s un-beta’d. Let me know what you think.
> 
> As, we all know Weissman is a god in the YJ fandom and I am not. He (and DC) owns everything and I own nothing.

“We have to go to this! We just gotta!”

“Go where, Wally?” said Artemis from her position on their couch while she was stoking their dog, Nelson.

“Here!” Wally picked his laptop from the table he was sitting at and in his excitement, used his superspeed to reach Artemis. She rolled her eyes. How many times did she have to tell him to not use his superspeed in the apartment? She looked at the screen Wally was pointing at.

“Palo Alto Comic-Con, next Friday through Sunday,”she read aloud. Artemis looked up at her obviously excited boyfriend of four years, who started bouncing on the balls of his feet. She let out a sigh, “And you want to go, I’m guessing?”

“Well duh, of course!”Wally said as he sat next to her. ”Look, Bryan O’Malley is going to be there. And Brian Bendis and Greg Rucka is coming, too. You liked reading Alias and Queen & Country, didn’t you?”

“True….”

“Then let’s go, please?” begged Wally, putting on his best puppy dog eyes and pout. 

Artemis smiled to herself. Oh, she could drag this out and have Wally perform all sorts of household chores and favors. However, this convention did sound like fun, and Wally did look cute when he was excited.

“Alright, then, we’ll go,” she said.

“Really?” asked Wally, trying not to look too hopeful, “You mean it?”

“Yeah, it sounds like it could be fun.”

Wally launched himself at Artemis, hugging her tightly around her middle and disturbing their dog. ”Babe, you’re the best!” he said.

“I know that, but it never hurts to be reminded, though,” she replied,patting his head. Wally then gets a thoughtful look on his face as he lets Artemis go. Artemis raised an eyebrow at Wally as he reached for his laptop.

“If we’re going to a con, we have to go in costume,” Wally said as his fingers began flying over the keyboard, “I’ll see Dick can get us some on such short notice.”

“Whoah, what?” asked Artemis, “I didn’t agree to costumes.”

Wally looked up at her with a look of indignation in his emerald eyes.

“One does not simply go to a comic book convention without a costume.”

Artemis heaved a impatient sigh, “Fine. But I have to approve. None of those costumes that show a lot of skin.”

“Says the girl whose own superhero costume showed her midriff.”

“Hey! That was for ease of movement.”

“Whatever you say, beautiful,” Wally said as he pulled up Skype.

Artemis leaned her head against Wally’s shoulder and watched Wally while he then started looking up ideas for costumes.

“What kind of costumes were you thinking about anyway?” she asked as she snuggled closer to him.

“Well, I know they’ll be a lot of superhero costumes, but we’ve actually lived it. So, I’m thinking we go with a classic, Star Wars. Now, while Han Solo is awesome, Luke Skywalker was Jedi and I’ll have an excuse get a light saber. But….”

“What?”

Wally shifted nervously and blushed, “If you’re Leia, that means we can’t kiss or anything in public.”

Artemis’s heart melted a little at his statement. This was why she loved this ginger freckled fanboy.

“And you want to be able to do that, right?” 

“Of course! Who wouldn’t? It’s like, every nerd’s dream to have their girlfriend at a con with them.”

“Okay,”said Artemis, “Since I can’t be Leia, how about Mara Jade?”

“What?”said Wally.

“It’s perfect. She’s Luke’s wife, she was an Emperor’s Hand and became a Jedi master.”

As she was talking a look of awe started to spread across Wally’s face, then he pulled her close and growled, “Either you get to the bedroom right now or bend over that couch, because I haven’t been this turned on in ages.”

“What?” laughed Artemis.

“I’m serious,”said Wally, “My girlfriend knows who Mara Jade is. And that’s something, because she’s not from the movies, oh no. She’s from the expanded universe.”

Artemis then pulled back from Wally’s arms and sauntered over to their bedroom, taking her shirt off as she went. She flashed a feline smile at him. 

“Coming?”she purred.

Wally beamed while he rushed toward her. If this is what it’s like planning for the con, the actual con was going to be amazing…..


End file.
